Weatherproof electric lighting fixtures are widely used in circumstances where the fixtures are subjected during use to the deteriorating influences of rain, moisture, snow, wind, and corrosive gases. These factors are of importance in such applications as the outdoor lighting of industrial areas, lawns and patios. They also have interest in connection with certain indoor applications, as for example in environments where the lighting fixtures are subjected to the degrading influence of steam, high humidity, or corrosive chemical vapors. They have further application in mines, on ships, and in marine installations.
Of particular interest is their application in outdoor situations in which a multiplicity of fixtures are mounted on stakes driven into the ground in a given area for ornamental or utilitarian purposes. It is with reference to this application that the present invention is described, although no limitation thereby is intended.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a weatherproof electric lighting fixture of general application, particularly in salt water environments, which effectively protects over a long service life the electric lamp with which it is associated.
It is another important object of the present invention to provide such a fixture which is adaptable for use with an ordinary incandescent light bulb, as opposed to a sealed beam floodlight lamp, thereby achieving the same degree of light intensity at one-quarter or one-fifth the cost.
Still a further object of the present invention is the provision of such a fixture which is adaptable for use with a diversity of mounting appliances, including stakes or spikes adapted to be driven in the ground, wires adapted to be strung overhead, brackets adapted to be mounted on walls or ceilings, and the like.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of such a fixture of relatively simple, inexpensive construction, without any external nuts, bolts, or screws, which provides for the facile interchange of electric light bulbs; and which provides also for the interchange of component lenses of varying color as desired to achieve interesting lighting effects.
Generally stated, the weatherproof electric lighting fixture of the invention which achieves the foregoing and other objects comprises an electric lamp holder including an open end adapted to receive an electric lamp and an opposite end including an electric cord. A tubular lamp holder sheath made of water resistant material is contoured and dimensioned to fit snugly around the lamp holder.
The sheath has an open outer end and an open inner end. It also has a stepped configuration providing an outer segment forming a chamber of enlarged cross section for reception of the lamp holder as well as a connecting tube segment of restricted cross section for reception of the cord, both in sealed relationship.
An outwardly flared tubular shroud of water-resistant material having an outer end of enlarged diameter and an open inner end of restricted diameter is mounted on the lamp holder by telescopic engagement. Within the shroud a light-reflective liner lends stability and light reflection characteristics to the assembly. A lens of selected color is mounted across the open outer end of the shroud. It too is sealed against entrance of moisture.